hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Milay
In zwei Wochen sind Osterferien.... Das heißt: Mehr Aktivität in meinen Wikis!! =D Ich hoffe, ich kann dann nachholen, worum ich mich in den letzten Wochen überhaupt nicht gekümmert hab.... Danke übrigens an Planet-punk für die tolle "Vertretung" bisher ;) P.S. habe die Seite hier mal etwas aufgeräumt~ Artikel des Monats Gude! Ich denke mal, wir haben schon ne ganze Menge Artikel hier. Man könnte als darüber nachdenken, ob man ernsthaft jeden Monat jetzt einen AdM wählt. Ich hab Tsuna in der letzten Zeit einfach mal auf die Startseite gepackt; im Wiki Central stand auf einer Seite, es sei gut, wenn man einen Artikel des Monats habe. Jetzt wollte ich fragen, was du davon hältst. Im Community Portal hat ein User vorgeschlagen, Umfragen zu starten. Es müssen natürlich aber erstmal Artikel in die engere Auswahl für die Umfrage, daher wollte ich fragen, wie du das machen würdest? - Planet-punk 13:41, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ich denke, man könnte es so wie das OP Wiki machen: http://pirateboard.net/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=5594 :Da sucht sich ein Gremium drei Artikel, die sich durch gute Qualität hervortun heruas und stellen diese dann zur Wahl. Die Benutzer können dann auf den Diskussionsseiten die Artikel bewerten/abstimmen. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob wor dafür nicht zu wenige (vo allem aktive) Benutzer haben..... :-milay 13:59, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Die Richtlinien klingen wirklich gut! Nur hatte ich das mit den Benutzer total außer Acht gelassen und du hast in dem Punkt vollkommen Recht. Man müsste dazu ja auch erstmal ein Gremium von drei Leuten bekommen und dann immer noch genügend Benutzer, die dann abstimmen. *seufz* Ich denke, wir brauchen dazu noch etwas mehr Leute ^^. Solange kann Tsuna ja da bleiben, wenn das okay ist? - Planet-punk 20:54, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Man könnte auch, damit es nicht zu eintönig wird, einfach mal etwas wirklürlich sein und selbst einen aussuchen... =) Wenn du magst, überlass ich dir die Januar-Auswahl ;) :::Eventuell könnte man noch so eine Seite machen: http://opwiki.de/wiki/Article_of_the_Month -milay 22:58, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wenn das für dich okay wäre? Immerhin bist du ja noch der "Oberboss" :D. Wenn ich überlege, wäre Januar ja auch ein guter "Startmonat". Oh, die Seite sieht gut aus, so als Übersicht is das sicher praktisch! Man könnte sie ja einfach mal anlegen und dann sehen, wies nach Januar weitergeht. - Planet-punk 13:39, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::Genau =) ::::::Hey! Da es ja jetzt Februar ist und sich kaum was an der Beteiligung geändert hat, würde ich sagen, dass du dir ja jetzt einen Artikel des Monats aussuchen kannst ^^. --Planet-punk 10:38, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hi Aria ist ja Unis Mutter und Reborn ist der Großvater von Uni also ist Aria Reborn Tochter oder net? :Erstmal muss ich sagen, dass ich bisher nicht die neuesten der neuen Kapitel kenne.... Falls da also irgendwas wichtiges gesagt wurde, weiß ich es noch nicht D= Außerdme hab ich grad keine Zeit, nochml in den alten Kapiteln nachzuschauen (ist ja schon n bissl her) :Von wegen Großvater... Damit wär ich vorsichtig... In Japan ist es nicht unüblich, Leute (sowohl vertraute Personen als auch wildfremde) als Schwester, Onkel, etc. zu bezeichnen, auch wenn man gar nicht mit denen verwandt ist (k.A. ob's in der Realität auch so ist, aber in Animes und Magas kommt das zumindest öfters vor). Solange sie also nicht direkt sagt "Er ist mein Großvater" sondern ihn nur mit Großvater anspricht, kann es auch sein, dass Reborn (der aus der Zukunft) sich vermehrt um sie gekümmert hat oer so. :Im englischen Reborn Wiki stehta uch nirgends geschrieben, das Reborn irgendwie mit Aria oder Uni verwandt sei. Da steht aber wohl, dass Luce (Arias Mutter) Reborn attraktiv findet (http://reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Luche). Ob die beiden aber je was miteinander hatten, ist unklar. :P.S. Du solltest deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden(~) unterschreiben, damit ich weiß, wer du bist und dir evtl. auf deiner eigenen Seite antworten kann. Die Tilden werden automatisch in deinen Namen mit Zeitstempel umgewandelt =) :- milay 19:09, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Erstmal vorneweg: Vertrete doch gerne ;). Hoffe du hattest ein gutes schriftliches Abi! Drück dir die Daumen fürs mündliche ;) (du machst doch dieses Jahr Abi, ne? Hatte das so in Erinnerung ^^). Wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, ham wir einige Probleme mit den Spoilertabs unter dem neuen Firefox. Mit IE klappt alles perfekt. Da ja aber doch seeehr viele Leute mehr FireFox benutzten, frage ich mich, ob wir bis zu einem neuen Update von Firefox warten sollen, neue Spoilertabs setzten sollen oder vielleicht die Spoiler ganz weg lassen? Ich meine, so wie ich es gesehen hab, haben auch das Bleack und OP Wiki keine Spoiler sondern sagen ihren Besuchern klipp und klar, dass es Spoiler gibt und das Lesen auf eigene Gefahr ist. Wollte mal deine Meinung dazu hören, weil ich doch sehr unentschlossen diesbezüglich bin. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 10:54, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, ich sehe, was du meinst... *auch den neuesten Firefox hat* :Naja, solange sie funktionieren, sind die Spilertabs ja eigentlich as ganz feines, aber eine simple aber deutliche Warnung würde es definitiv auch tun ;) :Diese Warnung sollte aber mittels einer Vorlage eingefügt werden. :Leider hab ich vom Abi erst die 5. Prüfungskomponente hinter mir... xD Der Rest kommt noch... :Hab jetzt theoretisch Ferien, aber heut und morgen bin ich noch mit nem Zeichenwettbewerb beschäftigt. Danach werd ich dann mal nen Plan machen, für was ich mir wann wie viel Zeit nehme! :- milay 13:34, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Find ich nämlich auch, so können auch Neulinge ohne große Gefahr das Wiki lesen. Aber wenn sich das nicht beheben lassen sollte, wäre die Warnung wohl das einzig mögliche. Ich kann mir ja mal überlegen, wie man das auf die Hauptseite oben via Vorlage gut hinbekommen könnte. Erstmal können wir ja noch kurz abwarten, ob sich noch was bei Firefox tut oder nicht. Okay, dann nimmt dir noch Zeit für den Zeichenwettbewerb und dann kannst du ja schauen, wie viel du machen kannst. Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen ^^! --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 07:33, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Ach, das meinst du xD Ich hab eher an eine Vorlage gedacht, die man dann auf allen Seiten einfügen kann, wäre aber etwas sehr umständlich.... Man kann ja später noch eine auffälligere Spoiler-Nachricht für ganz heiße News, wie z.B. das neueste Kapitel erstellen. Bearbeiten kannst du das, was du suchst, hier: MediaWiki:Sitenotice *grad woanders nachgefragt hat* -milay 18:27, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Also Die Sitenotice kenn ich schon, hatte aber bei dieser "Vorlage auf der Hauptseite" einfach oben an einen dicken Balken gedacht, wo halt die Warnung steht. Die Spoilervorlage bei allen Seiten einzufügen ist doch etwas zeitaufwendig möchte ich mal behaupten :D. Ich würde sagen, wir warten nochmal ein - zwei Tage, wenn sich das Problem dann nicht löst, heben wir die Spoiler auf. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 18:49, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rechte Hey! Wollte dich mal fragen, ob du mich vielleicht zum Büro machen könntest. Dann könnte ich Decimo, welcher ja schon einige gute Edits hier gemacht hat, zum Admin erklären. Damit hätten wir dann noch eine tatkräftige, helfende Hand hier im Wiki. Als Büro kann ich dich dann auch soweit vertreten, wenn du mal keine Zeit hast ^^. LG --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 10:55, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Klar doch xD :Würde mir sogar sehr entgegenkommen... Hätte zwar EIGENTLICH nun viel Zeit, um mal wieder an den Wikis zu arbeiten, bin aber irgendwie zu sehr mit anderem Zeugs beschäftigt, wäre darm toll, wenn du das ganze hier mehr oder weniger übernehmen würdest (was du ja scheinbar schon ganz toll machst ^^) :Ich änder mal eben die Rechte, Momentchen~ :- milay 17:46, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Super, dankeschön! Kein Thema, ist ja keine Verpflichtung hier. Wenn du mal wieder Zeit und Lust hast, bist du natürlich immer gerne gesehen ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 13:16, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC)